


Das Geschenk der Ahnen

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Vor hunderten von Jahren brachte die Menschheit die „Große Zerstörung“ über die Erde. Auf den Trümmern einer hochtechnologisierten Welt errichteten die wenigen Überlebenden ihre neue Heimat. Bis heute scheint ein Leben außerhalb der riesigen Kuppeln unmöglich, und doch erzählt man sich wundersame Geschichten über die roten Völker, die unter freiem Himmel leben sollen und in den Ruinen der Ahnen nach lange verlorenem Wissen forschen.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou, Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Das Geschenk der Ahnen

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER-Warnung:
> 
> Wer die kurze Weihnachtserzählung „Das Geschenk der Weisen“ (im Original „The Gift of the Magi“) von O. Henry noch nicht kennt, sollte das vielleicht vor der Lektüre meiner Geschichte nachholen. Man versteht meinen Text zwar auch ohne dieses Vorwissen problemlos, aber um genau das sicherzustellen, spoilert er Henrys Erzählung massiv.
> 
> Auf Englisch könnt ihr sie hier nachlesen oder anhören: https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Gift_of_the_Magi
> 
> Eine deutsche Übersetzung findet ihr hier: http://literaturnetz.org/2608

** Das Geschenk der Ahnen **

Ich bemerkte den Nebel erst, als er den Horizont bereits verschlungen hatte. Schon kroch er zwischen Bäumen und Ruinen hindurch, kletterte an den überwucherten Fassaden hinauf und hüllte ihre geborstenen Höhen in seinen gelben Dunst.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch auf den Lippen warf ich das defekte Okulum zurück auf den Schrotthaufen, den ich in den letzten zwei Stunden durchwühlt hatte. Außer zwei kleinen Energiezellen, die ich aus einem kybernetischen Arm geborgen hatte, war nichts Brauchbares dabei gewesen, und jetzt auch das noch: Ein Blick zum Himmel, wo die Sonne einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die schnell heraufziehenden Wolken führte, ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass wir ein gewaltiges Problem hatten. Ich lüftete die Atemmaske und stieß auf zwei Fingern einen Warnpfiff aus, bevor ich sie umso fester an mein Gesicht presste. Beim Erkunden unbekannten Geländes waren die Luftfilter eine ratsame Vorsichtsmaßnahme, bei Unwetter jedoch konnten sie schnell lebensnotwendig werden, wusste man doch nie, was der Regen diesmal aus der Atmosphäre waschen würde.

Während ich meine spärliche Beute in den Rucksack stopfte, spielte ich im Geiste unsere Optionen durch: Vielleicht hatten wir noch zehn Minuten, mit Glück fünfzehn. Das Viertel, in das wir heute vorgedrungen waren, kannte ich nicht. Gerade das machte es ja so attraktiv für Streifzüge, aber bei einem Gewitter gab es kaum einen gefährlicheren Ort als eine fremde Trümmerstadt voller Metall- und Elektroschrott, von den diversen biochemischen Substanzen, die hier überall noch in alten Fabriken oder Blindgängern schlummern mochten, ganz zu schweigen. Ein Blitzschlag, ein Funke, ein Tropfen Wasser an der falschen Stelle, und ganze Gebäude konnten einem um die Ohren fliegen. Ich hatte gesehen, was Brände und Explosionen anrichten konnten: technologische Schätze ungeahnten Werts einfach dahingeschmolzen, Stahlträger umgeknickt wie trockene Halme, gewaltige Bäume in Sekunden zu Staub zerfallen: keine Chance für ein Menschenleben. Konnten wir es noch zurück zum Tunnel schaffen? Oder würde der Sturm uns vorher einholen? Vielleicht wäre ein Keller besser, aber er musste intakt und unbewohnt sein, und das konnte man vorher nie so genau wissen.

Die Luft um mich herum wurde mit jedem Atemzug feuchter und wärmer. Ich warf mir den Rucksack über die Schulter, packte die Henryetta und schwang mich über das korrodierte Geländer ein Stockwerk tiefer. Von hier nahm ich die Treppe nach unten, übersprang fehlende Stufen und erreichte schließlich schwer atmend die Straße. Alles war in trübes, gelbliches Licht getaucht, als hätte man einen Filter über die Welt gelegt. Aus der Ferne rollte Donner heran und die Luft um mich herum knisterte leise in meinen Haaren, sonst war es gespenstisch still.

„Winnetou!“, rief ich, die Hände zu einem Trichter an meiner Maske geformt. Wo blieb er nur? Er war es doch, der mir immer predigte, mich nicht zu weit zu entfernen, wenn wir auf Erkundungstour gingen! Das Gebäude, das ich durchsucht hatte, besaß keinen Keller, und auch die Nachbargebäude nicht, so viel hatte ich durch die weggebrochenen Fassaden und Zwischendecken erkennen können. Wir konnten hier nicht bleiben, _ich_ konnte hier nicht bleiben!

„Winnetou!“ Ein plötzlicher Windstoß riss den Namen mit sich und zerrte an meinem Mantel. Trotz der Maske brannte die Luft schon in meinen Lungen und der Schweiß brach mir aus allen Poren. Was auch immer der Sturm diesmal mit sich brachte, versprach unangenehm zu werden. Mit geübten Handgriffen zog ich mir das Kopfteil des Schutzanzugs über. Auf Knopfdruck verband es sich mit Atemmaske und Kragen, sodass meine Haut inklusive Augenpartie nun vollständig von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt war.

Dann begann ich zu laufen: Richtung Tunnel, im Zweifel immer Richtung Tunnel, spätestens dort würde ich wieder auf Winnetou treffen. Die nächste Böe hätte mich beinahe von den Füßen gerissen, ich kam ins Stolpern und musste mich an einer Hauswand abstützen. Verbissen kämpfte ich mich weiter voran. Einzelne dicke Tropfen klatschten auf den Beton und im nächsten Moment war es, als hätten sich alle Himmelstore auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin gleichzeitig geöffnet. Ich konnte nur noch wenige Meter weit sehen und bei jedem Schritt spritzte Wasser auf, fast ebenso gelb wie die unheilbringenden Wolken.

Gerade wollte ich die mehrspurige Straße überqueren, die die Grenze zum mir besser bekannten Teil der Stadt markierte, als ich am Rande meines Sichtfeldes einen silbernen Lichtblitz wahrnahm. Das war kein Wetterleuchten natürlichen Ursprungs, das Licht stammte aus der Büchse meines Bruders! Die Energiezellen für unsere Waffen waren so wertvoll, dass es nur zwei mögliche Erklärungen für den Schuss geben konnte: Entweder hatte Winnetou in der Nähe einen Zufluchtsort für uns gefunden oder er war angegriffen worden. In beiden Fällen musste ich sofort zu ihm!

So schnell es der rutschige Boden und meine schmerzenden Lungen zuließen, rannte ich in die Richtung, in der ich nun den Gefährten wusste. Die Häuser in diesem Teil der Stadt waren riesig, ihre obersten Stockwerke schienen bis in den Himmel zu reichen. Je höher solche Bauten waren, desto stärker waren sie für gewöhnlich auch beschädigt, und diese Regel fand ich hier bestätigt: Viel zu oft musste ich über Schutt aller Art klettern und einmal vernahm ich dicht hinter mir ein gewaltiges Krachen und wusste, dass die enorme Kraft des Sturms weitere Gebäudeteile auf die Straße geschleudert hatte.

Ich rannte weiter, ohne mich umzublicken. Die Henryetta hielt ich fest umklammert, bereit, sie jeden Moment in die Höhe zu reißen, und doch hoffte ich, dass ich sie nicht brauchen würde. Von den ursprünglich 25 Schuss waren nur noch drei übrig und wer konnte schon sagen, wann ich die Gelegenheit zum Aufladen erhalten würde oder ob überhaupt. Zwar konnte man auf dem Schwarzmarkt der Kuppelstädte an Energiezellen gelangen, sie waren allerdings extrem teuer und der Handel damit bei Todesstrafe verboten. Hier draußen konnte man nur hoffen, funktionstüchtige Exemplare in den Trümmern zu finden. Die technischen Geräte, die wir nutzten, stammten ausnahmslos aus der Zeit unserer Vorfahren. Wir bargen sie aus den Ruinen und nur selten gelang es den Apachen, sie zu verändern und neuen Bedürfnissen anzupassen. Seit ich das wusste, bezweifelte ich, dass die technischen Segnungen unter den Kuppeln neueren Datums waren, wie man den Menschen dort glauben machen wollte. Sehr wahrscheinlich waren auch die Energiezellen, die es in den Domes gab, nur Relikte von damals, und ihr Preis erklärte sich nicht durch eine aufwändige, streng geheime Aufladetechnik, sondern schlicht durch ihr spärliches Vorhandensein. Den Städten schien die Energie auszugehen und wenn das geschah, wäre das Leben unter den Kuppeln in einem Maße bedroht wie seit der _Großen Zerstörung_ nicht mehr.

„Winnetou!“ Erfolglos versuchte ich, Regen, Sturm und inzwischen viel zu nahes Donnergrollen zu übertönen. Für den Tunnel war es jetzt zu spät: Jeden Augenblick konnte das Gewitter mit voller Wucht über mich hereinbrechen, und dann wäre ich ihm ausgeliefert, mein Schutzanzug kaum mehr als eine lustige Verkleidung. Wo um alles in der Welt war Winnetou? Konnte ich mich getäuscht haben? Hatten die merkwürdigen Lichtverhältnisse mir einen Streich gespielt? Vielleicht war es doch ein ganz gewöhnlicher Blitz gewesen und Winnetou längst in Sicherheit, irgendwo in den antiken Bunkern tief unter der Erde. Oh, wie sehr ich es hoffte!

Vor mir öffnete sich nun die Häuserschlucht und ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass ich keineswegs auf einem Platz gelandet war, sondern einem riesigen Trümmerfeld, auf dem offenbar einmal ein Gebäude gestanden hatte, dessen ganzes Ausmaß ich kaum zu erahnen vermochte. Jetzt standen nur noch im vorderen Teil vereinzelte Mauern, der Rest war einfach pulverisiert und über die Jahrhunderte verweht. Doch zur Straße hin erstreckte sich eine breite Treppe mit massiven, halb eingestürzten Säulenbögen an ihrem oberen Ende. Und dahinter, dicht an der Abbruchkante, bewegte sich etwas.

„Winnetou?“, rief ich und mein Herz tat einen sorgenvollen Satz. Schon eilte ich ihm entgegen, immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, als sich etwas aus den Schatten löste und auf mich zusprang, das wenig mit meinem Freund gemein hatte. Völlig perplex riss ich die Henryetta hoch, doch es war schon zu spät, ein gewaltiger Prankenhieb fegte mich von den Füßen und schleuderte mich gegen eine der Säulen.

Mich durchfuhr ein heftiger Schmerz, der mir schon die Besinnung rauben wollte, als ein durchdringender Schrei mich die Augen jäh wieder aufreißen ließ: „Scharlih!“

Dicht vor mir erblickte ich den Bären und erkannte im gleichen Moment, dass ich nicht mehr würde ausweichen können. Da blitze es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag silbrig auf. Das Biest strauchelte, verfehlte mich um Haaresbreite und krachte neben mir gegen den Stein. Sofort rappelte es sich jedoch wieder auf und schüttelte sich. Kleine, wütende Augen blickten über mich hinweg, dann richtete der Bär sich auf den Hinterbeinen auf und ließ ein wildes Gebrüll hören. Die Henryetta hatte ich bei seinem Angriff leider verloren, aber ich war nicht wehrlos. Den Schmerz niederringend griff ich in meinen Gürtel, zog das Bowiemesser und warf ich mich auf das tobende Tier, um ihm die Waffe mit aller Kraft zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen.

Der Bär erstarrte. Ein tiefes, beinahe ungläubig klingendes Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle, dann lief ein Zittern durch seine Glieder. Ich wusste, dass ich getroffen hatte, wusste auch, dass ich zurückweichen sollte, weil das verwundete Tier sehr wohl noch in der Lage sein könnte, mich mit in den Tod zu reißen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich stand vor dem riesigen Bären, hielt mit beiden Händen das Heft meines Messers umklammert und mich selbst daran aufrecht, während ich ihm ins vernarbte Gesicht schaute und gebannt das Brechen seines Blicks verfolgte. Ganz langsam senkte sein Gewicht sich auf mich.

„Scharlih!“ Winnetou packte meine Schultern und zerrte mich gewaltsam zur Seite. „Scharlih, geht es dir gut?“

Der Bär sackte lautlos in sich zusammen, mein Messer unter sich begrabend.

Ich starrte den reglosen Körper noch einige Herzschläge lang an, bevor ich den Blick zu Winnetous bunt bemalter Maske hob und nickte. „Glaube schon. Dir?“

„Winnetou konnte sich noch auf den Torbogen retten, saß dort aber fest, solange der Bär darunter verweilte“, sagte er. „Ich hatte kein freies Schussfeld.“

„Die Silberbüchse …“

„… ist nun erst mal nutzlos. Dein Leben war mir ein bisschen wichtiger.“

Ich musste lächeln, bevor mir wieder einfiel, dass wir alles andere als sicher waren. „Mein Leben ist genauso wenig wert wie deines, wenn jetzt kein Wunder geschieht. Das Gewitter ist längst hier.“

„Winnetou hat einen Unterschlupf gefunden“, erwiderte er. „Nur leider hatte der Bär ihn vorher entdeckt. – Komm, schnell!“

Er schlang einen Arm um meine Hüfte und zog mich mit sich. Ich stützte mich auf seine Schulter und überließ mich seiner Führung. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und meine Brust fühlte sich geradewegs so an, als steckte mein Messer dort statt im Herz des Bären. Dennoch war ich unfassbar erleichtert: Winnetou war hier, er lebte, es ging ihm gut! Sollte jetzt die Welt ein weiteres Mal untergehen, wären wir wenigstens zusammen.

Plötzlich hörte der Regen auf und ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass wir ein Dach über dem Kopf hatten. Treppen führten hinab in eine dunkle, Sicherheit verheißende Tiefe, doch Stahlträger und Geröll versperrten uns immer wieder den Weg.

„Wenn der Bär hier unten wohnte, werden auch wir einen Durchgang finden“, sagte Winnetou im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Die Lampe an seiner Stirn spendete uns gerade genug Licht, um den Weg erahnen zu können. Wir kletterten über Schutt, krochen durch Ritzen und unter halb eingestürzten Decken hindurch, und je weiter wir vordrangen, desto intakter waren die Mauern und desto mehr Hoffnung schöpfte ich.

„Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte ich. Der Schmerz in meiner Brust raubte mir fast den Atem.

„Winnetou glaubt, es könnte ein früheres Regierungsgebäude sein. Es wurde gezielt zerstört, aber hier unten muss es noch Schutzräume geben. Hoffen wir, dass keine weiteren Mitbewohner auftauchen.“

In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass ich erstmals seit all meiner Zeit im wilden Westen unbewaffnet war. Wir hatten nur noch Winnetous Messer und Beil, um uns im Notfall zu verteidigen; die Energie für die kleinen Laserwaffen war uns schon vor Monaten ausgegangen, also hatten wir sie in der Basis zurückgelassen.

Eine Weile liefen wir schweigend, wobei es zunehmend Winnetou war, der lief, während ich neben ihm her stolperte und all meine Willenskraft aufbringen musste, meine Beine überhaupt zu bewegen und die Füße voreinander zu setzen.

„Vielleicht finden wir sogar einen neuen Zugang zu den Tunneln“, sagte Winnetou. „Wenn wir Glück …“

Irgendwo über uns ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und wir spürten Boden und Wände um uns herum erzittern, Sand und Steinchen rieselten aus einem Riss in der Decke auf uns hinab. Winnetous Finger pressten sich in meine Seite und zogen mich weiter, noch schneller jetzt, immer tiefer hinab. Ich hörte ihn keuchen und klammerte mich mit letzter Kraft an ihn. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer, so schwer.

„Bleib bei mir“, sagte Winnetou, und als ich nicht reagierte, blieb er stehen und öffnete meinen Gesichtsschutz, um seine Hand an meine Wange legen zu können. „Hey, wir haben es gleich geschafft.“

„Würde dich nie verlassen“, murmelte ich.

„Kannst du noch ein wenig weiter? Nur noch ein bisschen.“

„Mit dir immer“, hörte ich mich sagen. Es klang unfassbar kitschig und ich wollte kichern, aber die Dunkelheit griff nun endgültig nach mir, umschlang meinen Geist und löschte jeden bewussten Gedanken aus.

***

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf meiner Isomatte, eingehüllt in eine Rettungsdecke. Das Atmen tat immer noch abscheulich weh, aber die Luft war frischer, kühler und ich hatte keine Maske mehr auf. Winnetou saß mir gegenüber und rührte in einem Metallbecher über der mobilen Kochstation. Auch er hatte seinen Schutzanzug abgelegt und trug jetzt nur noch ein leichtes Leinengewand. Eine kleine Plasmaleuchte erhellte den Raum mit ihrem gleichmäßigen, freundlichen Schein.

Selbst nach all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft konnte ich mich nicht sattsehen an dem warmen Ton seiner Haut, seinem langen, vollen Haar und seiner wohlgeformten Gestalt. Wie leicht hätte ich ihn heute verlieren können, wie leicht hätten wir beide dort oben sterben können, zwei weitere namenlose Opfer der _Großen Zerstörung_.

Noch etwas benommen dachte ich zurück an die sicheren Tage unter der Kuppel, wo es weder Unwetter noch wilde Bären gab. Aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, was dort ebenso wenig existierte: Sonne und klarer Regen, Morgendunst und Vogelzwitschern, lebendiges Grün und schwarze Erde. Wahrheit. Ich erinnerte mich daran, welche Enge dort herrschte, in den Unterkünften, auf den Straßen und in den Köpfen. Täglich wuchs das Elend und mit ihm Hass und Gewalt. Die Ressourcen jener antiken Metropolen, neben denen die Domes errichtet worden waren, neigten sich dem Ende zu. Mehr und mehr Menschen waren bereits gezwungen, ihr Glück im wilden Westen zu suchen, allen Risiken zum Trotz. Die Schleuser fanden für eine entsprechende Bezahlung immer wieder Wege, um eine Flucht zu ermöglichen und die Siedler anschließend in der Wildnis ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Schon einmal war Ähnliches geschehen, vor hunderten von Jahren, als die _Große Zerstörung_ gewütet hatte. Mit den letzten Kräften einer sterbenden Zivilisation hatten unsere Vorfahren damals die Kuppeln errichtet. Wer keinen Platz darunter bekommen hatte, war der Verseuchung, atomarer Strahlung oder den Naturgewalten zum Opfer gefallen, und wer all das wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte, den raffte die _Rote Krankheit_ dahin. Unter den Kuppeln aber verehrte man deren Erbauer als Helden der Geschichte, die die Menschheit gerettet und endlich Frieden gebracht hatten.

Ja, Frieden gab es zwischen den wenigen Kuppeln, deren Bau rechtzeitig hatte vollendet werden können, denn schon bald war jeglicher Kontakt untereinander abgerissen und bis heute wusste wohl niemand, wie viele Domes es weltweit eigentlich gab. Man erzählte sich von großen Städten jenseits des Ozeans, bekannt waren mir allerdings nur die knappe Handvoll, die auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent verteilt lagen und erst vor zwei Jahrhunderten wieder miteinander in Kontakt getreten waren, um in Zeiten wachsender Ressourcenknappheit wirtschaftliche Beziehungen aufzubauen. Innerhalb der Kuppeln jedoch war der Frieden ein erzwungener, aufrechterhalten durch Angst und Gewalt. Ich sehnte mich wahrlich nicht danach zurück! Das Leben hier draußen mochte entbehrungsreich sein, aber dafür war es echt.

„Ich habe zwei geladene Energiezellen gefunden“, sagte ich und Winnetou sah auf. „Vielleicht passen sie in den Scanner. Oder wenigstens die Seilwinde.“

„Und ich habe noch ein paar Koka-Blätter übrig“, antwortete er und kam mit dem Becher zu mir. „Hier, das wird dir das Atmen leichter machen.“

„So schlimm ist es gar nicht“, wehrte ich ab.

„Du hast zwei gebrochene Rippen, Scharlih. Du wirst die Arznei brauchen und wir werden neue finden.“ Er sah mich streng an und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem ist der Aufguss nun schon gekocht. Soll ich ihn etwa wegschütten?“

Seufzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal, richtete mich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position auf und nahm den Becher entgegen. Wild gewachsene Pflanzen als Medizin! In den Domes würde man mich für lebensmüde halten, weil ich sie zu mir nahm, aber ich hatte längst gelernt, Winnetous Heilkünsten bedingungslos zu vertrauen.

„Alles, was die _Große Zerstörung_ überlebt hat, trägt eine besondere Kraft in sich“, hatte er mir einmal erklärt. „Wir können sie uns zu Nutzen machen, wir müssen sie nur erst verstehen lernen.“

Verstehen lernen, das war überhaupt der Schlüssel zu so vielem! Ich pustete kleine Wellen über die dampfende Oberfläche des Tees und sah zu Winnetou auf. „Setzt du dich zu mir? Das würde bestimmt auch helfen.“

Sein leises Schmunzeln brachte mein Herz zum Flattern. Er ließ sich hinter mir nieder und legte seine Arme um meine Taille. „Jetzt zufrieden?“, fragte er in mein feuchtes Haar.

„Sehr.“ Grinsend lehnte mich gegen ihn und spürte, wie die Anspannung allmählich von mir abfiel. Lange Zeit saßen wir schweigend, nur seine Daumen malten Kreise auf der Decke über meinem Bauch, während ich Schlückchen um Schlückchen den Becher leerte. „Was ist geschehen?“, fragte ich schließlich. „Wo sind wir hier?“

„In einem alten Bunker. Die Tür ist noch intakt, Winnetou konnte sie überschreiben“, antwortete er, als sei es völlig selbstverständlich und kein hochkomplizierter Vorgang, den nur wenige Menschen auf der Welt beherrschten. „Die Luftfilter scheinen ebenfalls zu funktionieren. Wir sind hier sicher. Sobald das Unwetter sich verzogen hat, können wir deine Henryetta suchen gehen.“

Immer wieder aufs Neue beeindruckte mich, wie viel Wissen Winnetous Volk über die alten Technologien besaß, wie viel die freien Stämme generell über unsere Vorfahren wussten. Seit Jahrhunderten beschäftigten sich ihre Diyin mit den Überlieferungen und erforschten die Lebensweise der Vorfahren, immer auf der Suche nach Antworten: Wie war es zur _Großen Zerstörung_ gekommen? Wie ließ sich die Verseuchung der Natur bekämpfen? Welche der alten Technologien konnten uns dabei von Nutzen sein, welche stellten eine Bedrohung dar?

„Wir müssen aus dem Geschehenen lernen“, hatte Winnetou mich bereits bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen beschworen. „Dieses Unheil darf sich nie wiederholen. Ihr Bleichgesichter seid auf dem besten Wege, der _Großen Zerstörung_ die endgültige Vernichtung folgen zu lassen. Die wahren Schätze in diesen Ruinen sind nicht die Rohstoffe und Technologien, von denen so viele in der Vergangenheit nur Leid und Tod gebracht haben. Es sind die Fehler der Ahnen, die uns lehren können! Wenn ihr nicht bereit seid, euch dieser Wahrheit zu öffnen, seid ihr auf dem Land der Apachen nicht willkommen.“

Damals arbeitete ich noch für die _Great Western Interdome Company_ und war überzeugt davon, dass der Anschluss des wilden Westens an das transkontinentale Interdome-Netz der entscheidende Schritt in eine bessere Zukunft sein würde: neue Rohstoffe, neue wiederentdeckte Technologien, vielleicht gar der Bau weiterer Kuppeln, unter denen auch die Ausgestoßenen endlich Zugang zu Arzneimitteln bekommen und sicher würden leben können.

Winnetou hatte ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt, als ich ihm meine Vision in den schillerndsten Farben ausgemalt hatte. Er hatte es nicht gesagt, aber ich hatte deutlich gespürt, dass er mich für völlig naiv hielt. „Wir _Roten_ , wie ihr uns nennt, brauchen weder eure Kuppeln noch eure Medizin.“ Er deutete auf einen bestickten Beutel, der über seinem Herzen hing. „Wir haben unsere eigene, und sie ist weit wirkungsvoller, als du ahnst.“ Er sah mich durchdringend an. „Wann hast du zuletzt die Wärme der Sonne auf deiner Haut gespürt? Ohne Schutzmembran, meine ich. Wann hast du zuletzt den Wind in deinem Haar gefühlt? Wann einen Vogel singen hören? Einen wilden Vogel, der im Himmel wohnt und sein Nest in einem echten, lebenden Baum baut? Hast du je eine Beere geerntet und ihre Süße auf deiner Zunge zergehen lassen? Eine Wurzel ausgegraben mit deinen eigenen Händen? Hast du überhaupt je fruchtbare Erde gesehen und all das Leben, das sie hervorbringt?“

Jetzt war es an mir gewesen, den Apachen anzustarren. Er hatte geklungen, als würde er mich fragen wollen, ob ich überhaupt je gelebt hatte, und doch sprach er von Dingen, die völlig undenkbar waren. Es war schlicht unmöglich, sich in dieser Weise den Elementen der Natur auszusetzen! Niemand sollte länger als unbedingt nötig hier draußen verweilen, fern vom Schutz der Kuppeln. Nicht zuletzt sah man doch an der ungesunden Hautfarbe jener, die es taten, wie schädlich es war! Es waren kranke, verwirrte, dem Untergang geweihte Menschen, mit denen man tunlichst nicht in Kontakt treten sollte.

Wir hatten es schließlich doch getan – besser gesagt, Winnetou hatte es erzwungen; ein junger Häuptlingssohn der Mescalero-Apachen, fest entschlossen, uns von unserem Bauvorhaben abzubringen. Die Geschichten von den roten Stämmen, die als Ausgestoßene außerhalb der Domes lebten, hatte mich schon immer fasziniert, aber dieses Wort erfasste nicht im Geringsten den Eindruck, den Winnetou auf mich machte, als er ohne Maske und ohne Schutzanzug vor mir saß. Nichts an ihm war so, wie ich mir einen _Roten_ vorgestellt hatte: Seine Haut zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Blasen, Ekzemen, eitrigen Wunden oder was man uns sonst noch über die gefürchtete _Rote Krankheit_ erzählt hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine Haut war völlig ebenmäßig und sie war auch nicht rot, sondern von einem matten Hellbraun mit einem leisen Bronzehauch, als sei sie von einem Künstler mit einem warmen Schein übergossen worden. Mindestens ebenso sehr schlug mich sein langes Haar in den Bann, in dessen satte Schwärze die Sonne einen bläulichen Schimmer legte. Und – oh! – seine Augen erst, zwei dunkle, tiefgründige Kristalle in einem edel geschnittenen Gesicht, die jede Faser meines Herzens zu durchleuchten schienen. Er beherrschte die Sprache der nächstgelegenen Kuppel nahezu akzentfrei und seine Stimme war warm und kraftvoll. Dieser Mann war weder krank noch verwirrt, ebenso wenig wie sein Vater, und selbst ihr weißer Begleiter war zwar alt, aber trotz des fehlenden Schutzanzugs gesund. Welch ein Unterschied zu vielen meiner Arbeitskollegen, die ihren Kummer Tag für Tag im billigen Synthehol zu ertränken suchten und ihn damit doch nur weiter nährten.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte ich fassungslos. „Wie könnt ihr all das ohne jede Schutzmaßnahme tun und dennoch leben?“

„Wie könnt ihr es Leben nennen, ohne all das zu tun?“, fragte Winnetou ebenso verwundert. „Warst du denn nie zuvor jenseits eurer Kuppeln? Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wie das hier“, er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung über das Land, das uns umgab, „alles überlebt hat? Die Bäume, die Gräser, die Tiere? Sie tragen das Geheimnis des Lebens in sich, man muss nur hinsehen! Was hat man euch erzählt, was hier draußen ist?“

Es war diese letzte Frage, die meine Welt auf den Kopf stellen sollte. Monate später würde ich mich fragen, wie ein Mensch nur seinem eigenen Wesen so entfremdet leben und wie er so naiv auf die Lehren und Versprechungen unter den Kuppeldächern hören konnte. In Wahrheit waren sie doch nichts anderes als riesige Gefängnisse einer kleinen Elite, die das Volk seit Jahrhunderten in Unwissenheit und Angst hielt, um ihre eigenen Privilegien zu erhalten. Damals aber war ich selbst noch eines dieser Greenhorns, das bereitwillig glaubte, die Welt jenseits der Domes sei unbewohnbar und die Natur für uns Menschen auf immer verloren.

Zwei Wochen nach meinem ersten Gespräch mit Winnetou legte ich den Schutzanzug, den die Company mir für meine Arbeit hatte anfertigen lassen, für immer ab. Nicht freiwillig allerdings, denn der Apache musste die blutüberströmte Membran von meinem Körper herunterschneiden, um die lebensgefährliche Halswunde verarzten zu können, die sein Messer mir zugefügt hatte. In gewisser Weise starb ich tatsächlich, tötete Winnetou mein altes Selbst und befreite mich aus der Hülle meiner falschen Überzeugungen. Nie wieder würde ich hinter das zurücktreten können, was er mich gelehrt, was er mir gezeigt hatte, und es sollte noch so, so viel mehr folgen:

_„Sei mein Freund.“  
„Ich bin es längst.“  
„Mein Bruder!“  
„Von Herzen gern!“ [*]_

In dieser Nacht teilte er das größte Geheimnis der roten Völker mit mir, das über sein Blut nun auch in meinen Adern wohnen würde. Er nannte es _Mutagen-Therapie_ , eine hochentwickelte Technologie, die ich am wenigsten hier draußen bei den wilden Stämmen vermutet hätte und die mich doch fortan gegen jene _Rote Krankheit_ schützen würde, die das Leben vor langer Zeit so drastisch reduziert und die _Große Zerstörung_ vollendet hatte. ~~~~

„Was ihr als wild bezeichnet“, sagte Winnetou, als ich meinem Erstaunen Ausdruck verlieh, „das nennen wir frei. Vieles ging in der _Großen Zerstörung_ damals zugrunde, zahllose Pflanzen und Tiere verschwanden für immer vom Antlitz der Erde. Die meisten Menschen, die keinen Einlass in die hastig errichteten Kuppeln erhielten, fanden einen grausamen Tod. Unsere Vorfahren jedoch überlebten, denn eine kleine genetische Abweichung schützte uns vor dem, was ihr die _Rote Krankheit_ nennt. Andere hatten nicht so viel Glück.“

„Andere?“

Winnetous Blick richtete sich in die Ferne und er antwortete nicht sogleich. „Du wirst es für eine Lüge halten, wenn ich dir davon berichte“, sagte er dann. „Winnetou wollte es zuerst selbst nicht glauben. Und doch haben wir zahllose Beweise gefunden.“ Sein Gesicht glich einer reglosen Maske und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt weitersprechen würde. Endlich seufzte er aber und wandte sich mir wieder zu. „Was weißt du über die Ausgestoßenen, Scharlih?“

„Es waren Verbrecher, Kriegstreiber, denen in den Tagen der _Großen Zerstörung_ kein Einlass in die Kuppeln gewährt wurde. Aber ich bin nicht naiv, Winnetou. Gewiss waren auch zahlreiche Abweichler dabei, immerhin war der Platz in den Domes ja begrenzt und man hat sicherlich sehr genau ausgewählt, wen man hineinließ.“

Winnetous Züge blieben unbewegt. „Es gab Milliarden Menschen auf der Erde“, sagte er tonlos. „Viele hundert Millionen allein auf diesem Kontinent.“

Ein eisiger Griff legte sich um mein Herz, noch bevor mein Verstand begriffen hatte, was er da gesagt hatte. „Was?!“

Er nickte nur.

„Aber … Es gibt doch zwischen den großen Wassern nur vier Kuppeln!“

Wieder ein Nicken.

„All die übrigen Menschen … Sind sie alle …?“

Nicken.

Jetzt hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und sprang auf. Winnetou ließ mich eine Zeit lang auf und ab laufen, bis ich schließlich wieder vor ihm stehen blieb. „Das ist … ungeheuerlich!“

„Und doch ist es noch nicht alles“, sagte er und wich jetzt tatsächlich meinem Blick aus.

„Nicht alles? Du hast mir gerade offenbart, dass Millionen, wahrscheinlich Milliarden Menschen weltweit gestorben sind! Was könnte das noch übertreffen?“

Er antwortete nicht und irgendwann ließ ich mich wieder bei ihm nieder. „Winnetou, ich bitte dich: Schone mich nicht, ich muss es wissen!“

„Hat mein Bruder je einen Menschen gesehen, der nicht weiß war?“, fragte er da leise. „Bevor du mich getroffen hast?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. In den Kuppeln gibt es die _Rote Krankheit_ ja nicht, die …“ Ich brach ab, setzte neu an: „Aber das kann nicht sein. Es kann nicht die Seuche sein, die eure Haut so verändert. Ihr seid ja immun.“

„Wir sahen schon immer so aus“, sagte Winnetou. „Wir sind die Nachfahren der ersten Bewohner dieses Kontinents, die hier lebten, lange bevor die Weißen über das große Wasser hierherkamen. Man nannte uns Indianer.“

„Aber warum hätte man euch dann verbannen sollen? Oder seid ihr freiwillig gegangen, weil die _Rote Krankheit_ euch gar nichts anhaben konnte?“

„Nein, das wussten wir damals ja noch nicht. Außerdem gab es zahllose andere Gefahren, gegen die wir keineswegs geschützt waren. Wir wurden gezwungen zu gehen. Und wir waren nicht die einzigen. Nur die einzigen, die bis heute überlebten.“

Und dann erklärte mir Winnetou, was man unter _Eugenik_ verstand, erzählte von Menschen mit brauner und solchen mit schwarzer Haut, mit krausem Haar und anderen mit schmalen Augen, von einer unfassbaren Vielfalt an Menschen, die einst den Kontinent bewohnt und in Frieden miteinander gelebt hatten, bevor die Zerstörung des Planeten sie entzweite. „Man hat sie alle verstoßen und ihrem grausamen Schicksal überlassen. Sie und alle übrigen, die den genetischen Test nicht bestanden oder ihn sich nicht leisten konnten. Winnetou weiß nicht, welche Wege in anderen Teilen der Erde beschritten wurden. Aber hier, zwischen den großen Wassern, waren die Kuppeln von Beginn an ein Projekt der Mächtigsten, die erst die Welt zerstört hatten und nun nach ihren Vorstellungen eine neue, vermeintlich bessere schufen. Es gab darin keinen Platz mehr für alte und kranke, für schwarze und rote Menschen.“

Was Winnetou mir da berichtet hatte, war so unerträglich, dass ich keine Worte dafür fand. Aber ich spürte, dass es die Wahrheit war, und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass ich nie wieder in die Kuppeln zurückkehren konnte, dass ich nie wieder ein unbeschwertes Leben würde führen können, solange ihre Macht nicht gebrochen war.

In den folgenden Wochen lernte ich nicht nur meinen Blutsbruder besser kennen, sondern auch immer mehr über die _Große Zerstörung_ , die beileibe kein einzelnes Ereignis, sondern vielmehr eine Abfolge verschiedenster Katastrophen gewesen war, die nach und nach immer weitere Teile der Erde unbewohnbar gemacht hatten.

„Wir sind nicht immun gegen alle Gefahren, die in den alten Ruinen schlummern“, erklärte Winnetou mir, „und auch wir haben Atemmasken und Schutzanzüge für Unwetter und jene Orte, die noch zu stark kontaminiert sind. Scharlih wird lernen, diese Orte zu erkennen, und er wird dort den Anzug tragen, den meine Schwester für ihn angepasst hat. Doch überall sonst wird er Sonne, Luft und manchmal vielleicht sogar sauberen Regen auf seiner Haut genießen können.“

Ich konnte ob dieser Aussicht nur staunen und begann mich zu fragen, wie ich Winnetou jemals für alles entlohnen konnte, was er mir so freigiebig schenkte. Die Antwort erhielt ich wenige Wochen später in den Ruinen von Nugtsil.

_„Die Augen aller Apachen schauen jetzt auf Winnetou, um zu sehen, wie er den Tod seines Vaters und seiner Schwester rächen wird. Mein Bruder Old Shatterhand mag hören, was ich hier bei diesen beiden Leichen gelobe! Ich schwöre bei dem großen Geiste und bei allen meinen tapferen Vorfahren, welche in den ewigen Jagdgründen versammelt sind, dass ich von heute an jeden Weißen, jeden, jeden Weißen, der mir begegnet, mit dem Gewehre, welches der toten Hand meines Vaters entfallen ist, erschießen oder …“_

Da begriff ich, worin meine Aufgabe in unserer Freundschaft bestand. „Halt ein!“, unterbrach ich ihn schaudernd. „Winnetou, ich bitte dich: Schwöre nicht, wenigstens nicht jetzt. _Auch ich will Strafe für den Mörder. Drei von ihnen hat sie schon ereilt; der vierte ist entflohen, doch entkommen wird er uns nicht.“_

 _„Wie sollte er entkommen!“ fuhr er auf. „Aber ich habe es nicht allein mit ihm zu tun. Er hat gehandelt als Sohn jener bleichen Rasse, die uns Vernichtung bringt; sie ist verantwortlich für das, was sie ihn gelehrt hat._ Nicht zum ersten Mal drängen die Weißen in unser Land, nicht zum ersten Mal ist es ihr Hochmut, der die ganze Menschheit ins Verderben zu stürzen droht! Dafür werde ich _sie zur Verantwortung ziehen, ich, Winnetou, nunmehr der erste und oberste Häuptling aller Stämme der Apachen!“ [*]_

„Winnetou“, sagte ich, indem ich nach seiner Hand griff, „mein Bruder. Hör mich an, vielleicht nur noch dieses letzte Mal. Und sieh mich an, der ich doch auch ein Weißer bin. Sieh die Farbe meiner Haut und sieh hinein in meine Seele, die ich dir geöffnet habe wie keinem zweiten Menschen. Auch ich kam in dieses Land auf der Suche nach Ressourcen, war unwissend und völlig geblendet von den Lügen, die man mir Zeit meines Lebens erzählt hatte. Und doch hast auch du mir deine Seele geöffnet und mich sogar in deinem Blute zu deinem Bruder gemacht. Und dieser Bruder ist es, der dir nun sagt: Nicht alle Weißen sind so blind für den Wert des Lebens, wie jene Mörder oder gar unsere Vorfahren es gewesen sind, die unaussprechliche Gräueltaten vollübten. Die meisten Weißen sind wie ich. Sie kämpfen um ihr Überleben und für ein besseres Morgen für ihre Familien. Sie kennen keine andere Wahrheit als die Lüge, die man in den Kuppeln lehrt und die auch ich so lange geglaubt habe. Nicht Vernichtung ist die Antwort auf solche Unbedarftheit, sondern Aufklärung! Krieg kann niemals zu Frieden führen. Ist nicht das auch eine Lehre aus der _Großen Zerstörung_?“

Oh, wie oft durchkämmten wir seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag Seite an Seite die alten Ruinen, immer auf der Suche nach der einen Information, die geeignet sein könnte, den Glauben der Menschen in den Domes zu erschüttern. Und wie oft trafen wir uns mit Aufständischen, die von innen heraus versuchten, die Tyrannei der Kuppeln zu brechen. Allein sie erwies sich als übermächtig.

Zunehmend spürte ich Winnetous inneren Schmerz. Er wusste, dass kein Bericht und keine Studie, die wir aus den Trümmern bargen, je ausreichen würden. Zu fremdartig erschien die Weisheit der Ahnen, zu sehr drängte die aktuelle Not zur Expansion. Die Weißen rückten immer weiter in den Westen vor, sie nahmen den roten Völkern ihr Land, drängten sie in Reservationen, wo ihre Lebensweise keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, und schon bald würde man den Versuch wagen, mit den neu gewonnenen Ressourcen weitere Kuppeln zu errichten, in denen außer den weißen Erbauern selbst niemand Platz finden würde, wie es vor hunderten von Jahren schon einmal der Fall gewesen war.

Und doch gab es auch Momente der Hoffnung. Nie würde ich etwa jenen Tag vergessen, an dem ich das erste Mal von einem Fest namens _Weihnachten_ gehört hatte. Es war in einem besonders stark zerstörten Teil einer kleinen Stadt gewesen, in der wir kaum etwas Brauchbares gefunden hatten. Wir waren beide müde und wären beinahe umgekehrt, entschlossen uns dann aber doch dazu, die verbleibende Stunde Tageslicht noch zu nutzen und ein letztes, völlig unscheinbares Haus zu erkunden. Wie in so vielen Gebäuden an diesem Tag fanden wir auch darin zunächst nichts Nennenswertes. Die wenigen elektronischen Geräte waren allesamt verschmort, verrostet und völlig unbrauchbar, und auch von der übrigen Einrichtung war kaum mehr etwas übrig, was mich vermuten ließ, dass hier vor langer Zeit einmal ein Feuer gewütet hatte. Plötzlich hörte ich Winnetou scharf einatmen und fuhr zu ihm herum, die Hand schon am Gürtel. Mein Bruder aber saß vor einem der zerstörten Geräte und hielt triumphierend eine kleine Datenkarte in die Höhe.

„Sie ist intakt!“, rief er und konnte nur unzureichend die Aufregung in seiner Stimme verbergen.

Allzu gerne ließ ich mich davon anstecken und eilte zu ihm. „Bist du sicher?“

„Gleich werden wir es wissen.“ Er schob sie in seinen Rekorder und schaltete ihn an.

Erst in der Vorwoche hatten wir kompatible Energiezellen aufgetrieben und es schien uns wie eine wundersame Vorhersehung, dass wir nun so kurz darauf neues Datenmaterial gefunden hatten. Gemeinsam starrten wir auf den kleinen Bildschirm und warteten. Es dauerte lange, bis das Gerät zwischen zahllosen beschädigten Dateien etwas fand, was sich öffnen ließ, aber das waren wir schon gewohnt und wir versuchten, nicht allzu intensiv darüber nachzudenken, welche Schätze uns wieder einmal verwehrt blieben. Schließlich leuchtete ein kleines Symbol auf dem Display auf, das aussah wie ein Stapel gleichförmiger, dünner Platten, die ordentlich aufeinandergelegt und an einer Seite miteinander verbunden waren. Ich wusste, dass die Vorfahren ein solches Objekt _Buch_ genannt hatten, aber unter _Papier_ , dem Material, aus dem Bücher einst hergestellt worden waren, konnte ich mir nichts vorstellen. Winnetou tippte auf das Bild und das Dokument öffnete sich.

„ _Das Geschenk der Weisen_ von O. Henry“, las ich. [1] Die Sprache der Ahnen verstand ich mittlerweile gut, doch ihre Schrift bereitete mir immer noch weit mehr Schwierigkeiten als dem Apachen, der damit aufgewachsen war. „Es scheint eine Erzählung zu sein.“

Er nickte etwas zu eifrig und auch ich spürte deutlich den unwiderstehlichen Sog, der von dem Text ausging. Dann begann Winnetou vorzulesen und ich lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen seiner klangvollen Stimme, die ich so liebte. Sie erweckte Jim und Della für uns zum Leben: ein junges Paar, sehr arm, aber einander innigst zugetan – so sehr, dass beide ihren wertvollsten Besitz verkaufen, um dem jeweils anderen ein besonderes Geschenk machen zu können. Doch am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass gerade durch ihre selbstlosen Opfer keiner von ihnen noch das teuer erworbene Geschenk gebrauchen kann, das er am Weihnachtstage vom anderen erhält. Alles, was ihnen bleibt, ist ihre Liebe zueinander, und die ist genug.

Als Winnetou geendet hatte, kämpfte ich gegen die Tränen, und auch seine Stimme hatte zuletzt bedenklich gezittert.

„ _Weihnachten_ “, flüsterte ich. „Was mag man da feiern?“

Winnetou schüttelte den Kopf. „Es muss ein wunderbares Fest gewesen sein“, sagte er dann ebenso leise. „So voller Liebe.“

„ _Niemand könnte je meine Liebe zu dir zählen_ “, zitierte ich den Satz aus der Geschichte, der sich mir unauslöschlich ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

Winnetous Blick hatte sich daraufhin stumm in den meinen gesenkt, meine Hand blind nach der seinen getastet und dann waren unsere Lippen zum ersten Mal in einem Kuss verschmolzen, ergeben in das, was schon immer zwischen uns gewesen war und für immer dort bleiben würde.

***

Fünf Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und mit jedem Tag schien unsere Liebe mir nur noch stärker geworden zu sein. Mit einem seligen Seufzen stellte ich den inzwischen leeren Becher ab, kuschelte mich enger an Winnetou und genoss es, mich so gehalten und geborgen zu fühlen. Die Arznei wirkte, ich konnte jetzt wirklich freier atmen, und war heimlich froh, dass er mich dazu genötigt hatte, sie zu nehmen.

„Weißt du, was heute für ein Datum ist?“, fragte er.

Lange überlegen musste ich nicht, denn seit ich in den Westen gekommen war, zeichnete ich meine täglichen Erlebnisse auf, sofern ich ein wenig Energie für den Rekorder entbehren konnte. „Natürlich. Es ist der 24. Dezember.“

„Der Heilige Abend“, bestätigte er. Seine Hände suchten nach meinen und ich überließ sie ihm von Herzen gern. „Weiß Scharlih noch, wann wir zum ersten Mal von dem Fest namens Weihnachten erfuhren?“

Ich musste lächeln, als ich erkannte, dass sich die Wahrheit der Blutsbrüderschaft einmal mehr bestätigt fand: _Was Old Shatterhand denkt, das sei auch Winnetous Gedanke_. [*] „Wie könnte ich das je vergessen. Es ist eine meiner kostbarsten Erinnerungen.“

Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen und ich hütete mich, seine Gedanken zu stören. „Winnetou hat heute auch etwas gefunden“, fuhr er nach einer Weile fort, „und ich möchte es dir gerne schenken, so wie die Ahnen sich früher an Weihnachten beschenkt haben.“

„Aber Winnetou“, sagte ich gerührt, „wir teilen doch ohnehin alles miteinander.“

„Scharlih möge die Augen schließen“, bat er und ich gehorchte. Er gab seinen Platz hinter mir auf und ich hörte, wie er zu unseren Taschen ging. Er kramte so lange darin herum, dass ich fast überzeugt war, er täte es absichtlich. Eine zärtliche Wärme breitete sich in meiner Brust aus und ich wusste, dass es nichts gab, was mir wertvoller sein würde als dieses Gefühl inniglicher Zugehörigkeit und Liebe, das er jeden Tag von Neuem in mir auslöste und mir hundertfach zurückgab. Endlich kehrte er zurück und blieb dicht vor mir stehen. In Erwartung des Geschenks öffnete ich die Hände in meinem Schoß, was mir ein leises Lachen einbrachte.

„Es ist nichts zum Anfassen“, informierte er mich.

„Und anschauen darf ich es auch nicht?“

„Nein.“

„Ist es etwas zu essen?“ Ich ahnte, dass es ihm mindestens ebenso viel Spaß machte, meine Neugier zu steigern, wie mir, weshalb ich mich bereitwillig auf dieses Spiel einließ.

„Das könntest du wohl anfassen.“

„Stimmt. – Ein Kuss?“

Kurz war es ganz still, dann spürte ich seine Fingerspitzen über mein Haar streichen. „Später“, raunte er dicht an meinem Ohr. „So viele du willst.“

Der Hauch seines Atems rieselte mir durch den Körper und die Wärme in meiner Brust strahlte bis in meine Lenden. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und genoss es zu wissen, dass er es sehen und ähnlich empfinden würde wie ich. „Oh, das sind viele“, sagte ich. „Du machst dir keine Vorstellung, wie viele.“

„Ich glaube schon“, widersprach er und das leichte Flattern seiner Stimme ließ mein Herz noch heftiger schlagen. „Aber zuerst …“

Ich hörte ein leises Kratzen, gefolgt vom mechanischen Klicken einer einrastenden Datenkarte. Noch bevor ich eine weitere Vermutung über die Natur des Geschenks äußern konnte, erfüllten beinahe überirdisch zu nennende Klänge den Bunker. Volltönend wurden sie von den kahlen Wänden zurückgeworfen und unwillkürlich riss ich Mund und Augen auf.

Winnetou kniete vor mir, keine meiner Regungen entging ihm, und in den Händen hielt er wie einen wertvollen Schatz den Rekorder, aus dem diese … war es Musik? … schallte. Ich kann kaum beschreiben, was ich da hörte: einen vielstimmigen, metallischen Gesang unterschiedlicher, sich beständig wiederholender Töne, die eine gemeinsame Melodie erzeugten, welche gänzlich anders war als alles, was ich je zuvor vernommen hatte.

„Was … ist das?“, fragte ich.

„Es heißt _Weihnachtsglocken_ “, sagte Winnetou. „Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber es ist …“

„… magisch“, beendete ich seinen Satz und er nickte.

Dann sprachen wir nicht mehr, bis die Glocken verklangen.

„Winnetou“, stammelte ich, vergeblich nach Worten suchend, die auch nur annähernd geeignet waren, meine innerste Erregung auszudrücken, „ich … das …“

Eine Handbewegung ließ mich verstummen. „Das war noch nicht alles“, sagte er und eine gespannte Stille breitete sich aus, unterbrochen nur vom leisen Knacken der Datei.

Endlich begann eine weibliche Stimme zu sprechen: „ _Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, dass ein Gebot von dem Kaiser Augustus ausging, dass alle Welt geschätzt würde_ …“ [2]

Ein namenloser Schauer ergriff mich und mit vor den Mund geschlagenen Händen vernahm ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben die Weihnachtsgeschichte, begleitet von Winnetous leuchtendem Blick, der mich mit grenzenloser Liebe umfing.

Als die Aufnahme zu Ende war, legte Winnetou den Rekorder zur Seite und zog mich in seine Arme, wo ich reglos und stumm verharrte, bis mein wild klopfendes Herz meinen Hals wieder freigab. Schließlich löste ich mich behutsam von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können, umfasste seine Hände und drückte sie fest. „Danke“, sagte ich tief bewegt, zu mehr Worten nicht fähig.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Scharlih“, antwortete er mit großer Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Winnetou.“

Die Geschichte, die Winnetou an jenem Tag aus den Trümmern gerettet hatte, besaß die Macht, die Welt zu verändern. Winnetou und ich würden alles tun, um ihre Botschaft des Friedens und der Liebe unter die Menschen zu tragen, ob jung oder alt, ob gesund oder krank, ob rot oder weiß.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Diese Stellen sind aus Karl Mays „Winnetou“, Band 1 entnommen.
> 
> [1] Im englischsprachigen Original heißt die Geschichte „The Gift of the Magi“ und ich empfehle die Lektüre von Herzen, denn die kurze Erzählung ist einfach zauberhaft und sehr berührend.
> 
> [2] Das kennen vermutlich alle: Es ist der Beginn der Weihnachtsgeschichte aus dem Lukas-Evangelium.
> 
> Ganz herzlichen Dank fürs Lesen!
> 
> Ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2020!


End file.
